The Vow
by Unholy Prophet 666
Summary: Alec loses his memory after a hunting job and doesn't remember who Magnus is. Magnus is determined to do whatever it takes to win Alec's heart all over again. Inspired by the movie The Vow.


Alec's POV

I'm awakened by the sensation of something prodding at my face. My eyes open slightly and I am greeted by a meowing cat. A groan escapes my lips and I roll over.

"Go away Chairman," I say sleepily, trying to shoo away Magnus' beloved pet. "I'll pet you later."

I feel another gentle stroke on my face and I sit up in annoyance.

"Come on, what part of later did you not understand," I say annoyedly as I sit up. But instead of Chairman Meow, I find myself in Magnus' cat like gaze.

"Good morning my darling," Magnus tells me, despite my morning crankiness.

"Good night is more like it," I mumble as Magnus moves to the window and opens the blinds; revealing the dark twilight sky.

"Well your job does have us up at unusual hours, but the night is peaceful," he says.

"Peaceful for you, you don't have to deal with what lurks in the darkness."

"True, but it also means we get more time alone."

"Time alone? Are you kidding me? I'm gone most of the night hunting, when I get back I'm usually too tired to want to do anything and when we finally get some time together it usually gets interrupted by Shadowhunters and Downworlders coming to you for a spell or something."

"Well, we have some time now," Magnus says as he sits on the bed next to me and plants a gentle kiss on my mouth. I respond warmly to his kiss and I feel him pull the blankets away and climb on top of me. Magnus moves his lips from mine and kisses along my jawline and neck. His mouth connects with the spot just under my ear and a moan escapes me. Magnus knows just what buttons to press to get me going. I let my hands run under Magnus' tank top and over his smooth abs. As I start to pull his tank top up my cell phone starts ringing. Magnus stops what he's doing and pulls away from me.

"Ignore it," I tell him, wanting to keep going.

"Alec," he says seriously, "What if someone's hurt?"

I sigh, knowing he's right and that it it'd in my best interest to answer it. I move slightly away from Magnus and pick my phone up off the nightstand. With a quick glance at the caller ID, I notice it's Isabelle. I click the answer button.

"What," I say in annoyance.

"Well you woke up on the wrong side of the bed, didn't you?" Isabelle snaps at me.

"Whatever," I say, "Why'd you call?"

"We've got reports of some rogue werewolves whose nest is dangerously close to an elementary school. We're going to take care of it."

"What do you mean 'we'?" I demand.

"You, me and Jace, what'd you think?"

"Can't you to handle it?" I ask with a glance towards Magnus.

"Doubtful." she tells me, "From what we're told, there's at least six of them."

"Come on Izzy," I plead, "You and Jace have handled worse on your own."

"And it's almost killed us. Why is this such a big deal?"

"It isn't," I tell her hurriedly. She doesn't need to know the details of my love life.

"Then quit your bitching," she tells me, "You're a Shadowhunter; start acting like one."

"Fine," I say defeatedly, "I'll meet you guys at the Institute in about an hour."  
"Don't be late," Isabelle say then hangs up. I hit the end call button and look up at Magnus.

"Looks like we'll have to finish this another time," I tell him grumpily.

"As per usual," he says under his breath.

"I'm sorry," I tell him.

"Sorry?" he says in confusion, "Whatever for?"

"For always pushing you away," I explain, "For always saying 'later'. I don't like saying no to you, it's just, I _have _to."

"It's ok," Magnus assures me, "I understand."

"I just wish things could be like they were when we were on vacation."

"Oh?"

"We had all the time in the world. Just, the places we saw. The things we learned about each other."

"The hours we spent making love?" Magnus puts in and I can't help but grin.

"Sometimes lasting entire nights as I recall. And since we've been back we haven't even had time for a date."

"Well," Magnus begins but stops abruptly.

"What?"

"I was gonna keep this a surprise, but, what the hell," he tells me, "You know how our two year anniversary is coming up?"

"Of course," I say.

"Well I've been planning a romantic vacation for the two of us."  
"Really?" I say in shock.

"Yes. To Venice. I have already spoken to the Clave and your mother about giving you a two week break so we could spend some time together."

I jump on Magnus and pull him into a tight hug.

"Thank you," I whisper, unsure of what else.

"Of course," he responds, "Anything for you."

Magnus kisses me again and I tangle my fingers in his short, dark hair. After a minute we break apart, completely out of breath.

"Now," he says, "You should get ready to go."

I want to fight with him and stay; but I know it'd be pointless. Magnus always finds a way to convince me to go. Magnus gets off the bed and I follow.

"Get dressed," he says as he walks towards the bedroom door, "I'll make you some coffee."

"Alright, I'll be out in a bit," I tell him as I walk to the dresser. I open it out and pull out a black t-shirt and some black jeans. Wasting no time, I quickly change out of my pajamas and into the outfit. Afterwards I found my black leather combat boots and pulled them on; lacing them up tight. I leave the bedroom and walk to the kitchen. Magnus sees me enter the room and hands me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," I say.

"You're welcome," he says and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek.

I drink the coffee quickly and Magnus hands me my leather jacket and with a quick kiss goodbye I leave for the Institute. It's best I don't keep Isabelle waiting long. She's not exactly patient and the last thing in the world I want to deal with is a pissed off sister.


End file.
